Conventionally, a slide bearing for holding a crankshaft of an engine has half structure in which a cylindrical member is divided in two and the two members are mated, is known. In order to reduce the frictional area of the bearing and to obtain friction-reducing effect, the width of the bearing is reduced. However, reducing the width of the bearing causes increase of amount of effluent oil. Then, it is publicly known that relief parts (grooves) all over the circumference are formed at the both ends of the bearing in the axial direction (Patent Literature 1).